


Under the Mistlebro

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, I REGRET NOTHING, Karasuno have a Christmas reunion, M/M, Tanaka and Noya team up to be evil, With a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broship was very important to Tanaka and Noya. You showed your Broship on Brolentines day and, of course, with ‘mistlebro’. The two of them had been going around and causing all sorts of chaos with their mistlebro (“It’s not mistletoe, Asahi, get it right! It’s how you show your broship. It’s important.”).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistlebro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricanedelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/gifts).



> I posted this extremely late (about 9 days late, actually), but I still wanted to post it. It's mostly Christmas-themed, but there's a bit of a prologue at the beginning.  
> This was my Christmas present for one of my best friends, and I really hope that you have a great 2015, Courtney.

The thud of volleyballs landing on the court and shoes squeaking as they were slammed into the wooden floor were among several of the sounds that greeted the ears of the young man that strode into the gym. What he lacked in size, he made up in confidence, with his shoulders thrown back and head held high. He wasn’t proud, no, far from it, but he was about to play volleyball and when one played such a sport, they needed to feel confident or else they’d never get anywhere. As he was walking through the gym towards the courts, one game in particular caught his eye. The game that was being played looked serious, from the looks of complete and utter focus on one team and desperation on the faces of the other team on the court. Hurrying to one of the benches next to the court, he sat down and began to watch with rising enthusiasm, excitement making his brown eyes glitter.

In particular, one player caught his eye. They were of average height, taller than him – but not as tall as Kageyama – and fast – but not as fast as Noya – and yet…something about them stood out. The agile ginger who was now captivated by the fast-paced game before him was named Shoyo Hinata, who’d only finished High School a few years ago. He’d go to Karasuno, where he’d joined to volleyball team and had played as middle blocker. But he was also something else - the ultimate decoy. As points were piling up on either side, the game grew only more intense. It was the second set and at the rate the game was going, it looked as if the set was going to end in a draw. But despite watching both teams, as the game progressed he found his eyes being drawn more and more to the player that had first caught his eye. They’d turned to face him, and Hinata had noted that the player’s eyes were cat-like, with a uniquely-shaped iris. But in a matter of seconds, the player whirled around and leaped into the air as the three blockers at the front of the net finished their feint and landed back on the ground. 

The player that Hinata had been admiring hit the ball squarely and it sailed over the net in a graceful arc. Hinata’s eyes widened as he watched and he remembered just how amazing it felt to hit the ball and send it over the net. How amazing it was to feel it in the palm of his hand. How incredible  _he_ felt, for achieving something like that. The ball hit the floor with a loud and purposeful  _thump,_ right between the other team’s tallest blockers. In a flash, Hinata was on his feet, fist thrown into the air just as the team that had scored erupted into cheers and yells. The team whose player he’d been watching had won and the ginger found himself exultant, as if he was on that team. 

The team crowded around the cat-eyed player, who stayed oddly silent, only smiling occasionally when someone yelled a compliment into his ears. Hinata grinned, forgetting all about his own practice.

An hour later, Hinata huffed in annoyance and sent his volleyball straight up into the air, leaping up so that he could hit it and bounce it into the wall. The ball rebounded and went straight into his face, sending him crashing to the floor in a flurry of ruffled ginger hair and thin, wildly-waving limbs. “I missed the block  _again._ " He sighed, before hearing the distinct sound of a volleyball against wood. It wasn’t his, so…scrambling to his feet as fast as he could, he looked around wildly for the source of the noise. It didn’t take long for his eyes to land on… _'The volleyball player from before?'_ The super-player with cat-like eyes wore an expression of complete and utter concentration. 

Hinata neglected his own training then, sitting down and staring in awe at the volleyballer that was practicing with a volleyball on the south wall of the gym. Hinata was currently leaning against the eastern wall where he had a perfect vantage point of the other. Hinata remembered how the volleyballer’s excellent playing in the match he’d just spectated, and the longer he watched the cat-eyed guy, the more he was sure of his thoughts. Ten minutes later, Hinata had gotten to his feet again and was advancing carefully towards the guy that had held his attention for the past half hour or so. When he stood a metre from the other, he cleared his throat and allowed the huge grin he’d been suppressing slightly to ease onto his face.

"Hello!" He called, louder than he needed to. "I’ve been watching you play, and I wondering -"  Suddenly, the other volleyballer turned around to face him. He watched Hinata silently, who suddenly became slightly flustered. Was that too creepy? Did it sound stalkerish? He took a proper look at the guy’s face.

Oops. He’d thought the cat-eyed young man had been a girl. 

The other was observing him carefully, but Hinata was oblivious to this, the slightly suspicious flicker in the amber depths of those jewel-like irises. “- if you’re the ace.” Hinata finished with his beaming smile still intact. There was a pause before a reply was given - a small nod, barely discernible, but acknowledgement none the less. Hinata’s eyes grew round with wonder. Wow! An ace…Hinata raised his hand in a small wave. “I’m Shoyo Hinata! I play middle blocker!” But then he faltered. He was short. A short middle blocker, next to an ace. He must have seemed so petty and stupid! Maybe he looked like a High School or Middle Schooler still…”I guess that must sound pretty stupid, right? I mean, I’m not that tall and -“ 

"I don’t think that it’s stupid." He was struck silent as the ace quietly cut through his sentence. "You should be judged by ability, not by height. Many people forget that." The ace glanced down at his feet and Hinata tilted his head ever so slightly to one side. Was…something wrong? Oh no! Had he done something wrong?! "I’m…Kenma. Kenma…Kozume." The ace glanced up, only to have to look down again slightly to look at Hinata, who was beaming from ear to ear. "It’s nice to meet you." 

"Can I practice with you, Kenma?" Hinata asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down on his feet he was so enthused at Kenma not having pushed him away or told him to go away. For a moment, Kenma did nothing but blink those cat-like eyes at him. But then, a small yet genuine smile tugged at Kenma’s lips and he nodded. 

"Of course…Shoyo." 

**~~~**

That had been more than a year ago, when he’d first met Kenma Kozume. Now they were dating and had been for just over a year, but best of all - it was their first Christmas together. As in,  _together_ together - and Hinata couldn’t wait for the day to end and the 25th of December to finally start. The two of them were walking to Koushi Sugawara’s place, where everyone from Karasuno’s volleyball team from Hinata’s first year of High School was going to meet up. They’d made it a tradition to meet up every Christmas and this year was no exception. 

But this year, he had Kenma with him.

Hinata had long since entwined their fingers, and as the two of them stopped outside Tanaka’s door, Hinata turned to his boyfriend and gave him a grin bedazzled with enough sunshine to bring a grin to even Kenma’s face. “Hey, Kenma?” The ginger asked, once more barely able to contain his excitement. “Thanks for coming with me.” A light blush began to dust Kenma’s cheekbones and he glanced down momentarily. 

"I know how important it is to you." Not only that, but Kenma wanted to spend as much time with Hinata as he could on this particular holiday. As a bonus, he’d heard Kuroo and a few others that he considered good acquaintances - seeing as he had barely anybody that he truly considered a friend - had been invited, so he’d get to see them as well. Hinata nodded, and with that, he rapped loudly on the door, throwing all of his energy into it. There was a sudden sound of a loud  _thump_ and a few other various sounds that were reminiscent of kitchenware being dropped onto the floor, before there was  the distinct sound of running footsteps. 

"Eh?" Hinata muttered to himself, as his boyfriend raised an eyebrow. They could hear faint shouts, as well, and it sounded like some form of chaos had just been unleashed inside the house. But before they could wonder for too much longer, the door was thrown open, spilling light, warmth, and the delicious scent of gingerbread and spun sugar in generous amounts. Standing there before them was a smiling yet flustered Koushi Sugawara, or as Hinata knew him, Suga, with a santa hand perched precariously upon his head. 

"Oh - Hinata, Kenma!" He exclaimed happily, reaching forwards to grab Hinata’s left hand and Kenma’s right to pull them into the house. "Merry Christmas!" Suga told them, letting go of their hands to offer a little wave. "How are you both?" Kenma watched silently as Suga and Hinata conversed enthusiastically, offering little smiles or nods where appropriate. He’d decided a few months ago that he considered Suga one of his better acquaintances - Suga didn’t seem to mind his general air of ‘I don’t want to talk to you’ and constantly offered advice and encouragement. And not only to him, but to Hinata to. He himself was able to motivate Hinata, to get Hinata to jump just that little bit higher, but it was Suga who could restore Hinata’s confidence as easy as breathing, and it was Suga who would always give Kenma a smile, even when it was rarely returned.

"Merry…Christmas." Kenma told Suga eventually, to which the taller man smiled at.

"You too, Kenma. Say, how’s -"

"HINATAAAAAA!"

There was a loud, drawn out yell, and before the three understood what was happening, there was a short blur of green and red and mainly-dark hair and Yuu Nishinoya had leapt at Hinata, determined to give him the Christmas hug he’d given everyone else. Hot on his heels was Ryuunosuke Tanaka, whom had paired up with Noya with the intent to spread Christmas cheer - mostly by ending up annoying the very people they’d intended to entertain (though by now it had occurred to the that entertaining themselves was just as much, if not more fun, than entertaining others). 

Kenma clung even tighter to Hinata’s hand, refusing to let go. 

"Merry Christmas!" The two Christmas delinquents exclaimed, and laughter began to fill the air. It was a picture-perfect scene of a group of friends on Christmas Eve, and yet with the rapidly-increasing volume of the conversations taking place and the slowly yet surely increasing number of people entering the hallway, Kenma began to feel uncomfortable. He gently tugged on his boyfriend’s hand, to which the ginger immediately abandoned all conversation to look over at him. Kenma’s discontent must have shown on his face, for in the next instant Hinata was dragging Kenma down the hallway and into the nearest quiet space - the pantry. 

Thankfully Suga, whom had recently taken to cooking with great zeal, had turned a rather large cleaning cupboard into a walk-in pantry, a cosy little place that allowed the two to hide in quite effectively. Nose to nose, they glanced at the door and wondered how long it would take them to be found. 

"Sorry, Kenma." Hinata whispered. "I forgot how much you hate being crowded." A tiny smile, yet once more perfectly genuine, eased its way onto the ace’s face, and Kenma gently cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands. 

"It’s fine. Do you think Koushi is worrying about us?" Unlike Hinata and typically the rest of Karasuno’s volleyball team, Kenma referred to everyone by their first names. Sometimes it was odd for Hinata to hear ‘Ryuu’ instead of ‘Tanaka’ and ‘Tobio’ instead of ‘Kageyama’. Hinata shrugged, and softly presed his lips to Kenma’s nose in a small kiss. Kenma’s smile returned, this time wider and while being accompanied by a blush. 

"He’s probably to busy trying to control Tanaka and Noya." Hinata told Kenma, trying to find his boyfriend’s hands in the dim-half light provided by the crack under the door. Once he held them in his own he entwined his fingers with Kenma’s slim ones and rested his forehead against Kenma’s. "Kenma…"  The ginger whispered, wanting so badly to press his lips against the other’s and whisper ‘I love you’ again because it was the best feeling in the world to be close to Kenma, to share the other’s warmth and hold the taller, slimly-framed ace as close to him as he could. He wondered - and hoped - that Kenma was thinking the same thing. 

"Sho, can I kiss you?" Kenma’s soft voice rang out through the silence and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief that was mingled with happiness.

"Of course, Kenma." His reponse was just as quiet, and he desperately hoped and prayed that the others didn’t find them anytime soon. Kenma gently let Hinata’s hands go, only to bring them up to either side of the ginger’s face. Leaning forwards, the ace pressed their lips together and Hinata felt his heart beat faster. He loved how gently Kenma held him, as if he was a delicate piece of china that if held too tightly or let go would shatter. He loved the way Kenma always asked before kissing him, so shyly and hopefully with a blush colouring his cheeks. He loved Kenma, full stop. Period. 

"Hey! Are you two gonna come out of that closet already or not?!"

"Ryuu, it’s not a closet. It’s a pantry."

"I’m trying to make a point here, Suga!"

"You do realise that they’ve been dating for over a year, right?"

"I’m not stupid, Daichi!"

"Doesn’t seem like that -"

"Ehhhh?! What was that?! What do you mean?!"

"Calm down."

"I was just trying to be funny."

"Yeah, ‘cause that’s worked out well."

"Oh, don’t you start, Kageyama. Wait, when did you -"

Finally, Kenma opened the door. The two of them had broken apart after Tanaka’s first comment and now a scarlet-faced Hinata and a shuffling Kenma exited the pantry. 

**~~~**

Several hours later, most of the people had left Suga’s house. In the lounge room were sprawled seven former Karasuno volleyballer’s and a young man with cat-like eyes. Tanaka and Noya were giggling quietly (for once), with Noya sitting on Asahi’s lap while playing snap with his partner in crime. Suga was falling asleep, listening to Daichi with a smile upon his face as the latter gently stroked Suga’s hair. Kageyama was mumbling a tune under his breath, one that Kenma highly suspected to be Jingle Bells, and he himself…well, he was sitting with Hinata curled up beside him, with the ginger’s head resting on his chest and Hinata’s hand in his. 

Kenma thought over the events of the past few hours.

After they’d come out of the pantry, Kageyama had been strangely insistent on them singing Christmas carols. Kenma had observed the taller man curiously during the carols, laughing quietly to himself whenever he listened to the typically-uptight setter belting out the tunes.

Then, they’d eaten. It had been nice, if a little awkward, with all eight of them that were in the living room currently. Afterwards, they’d all drifted away to do their own thing for a while, until somebody thought of something other than twister because of course someone was bound to get a black eye in the process. And that was where, in this time of supposed peace and quiet, that things had gotten interesting.

 Tanaka and Noya had found two fishing rods in Suga’s shed, and had both found pieces of mistletoe to hook to the end of each fishing rod. Then the two had begun to work as a team using guerilla warfare tactics - except instead of using ammunition and weapons, they used mistletoe. Kenma and Hinata had already been caught by them, and they’d created a huge amount of noise, whooping and hceering as Knema had quickly pecked his boyfriend on the lips. It just…didn’t feel right to kiss Hinata properly unless they were somewhere private.

Afterwards, the two of them had fled to the living room to hide from the two manic Christmas matchmakers, but Kenma had heard the story of what had happened next from Daichi, Noya, Suga,  _and_ Asahi after the event had occurred.

Broship was very important to Tanaka and Noya. You showed your Broship on Brolentines day and, of course, with ‘mistle _bro’._  The two of them had been going around and causing all sorts of chaos with their mistlebro (“It’s not mistle _toe,_ Asahi, get it right! It’s how you show your broship. It’s important.”), when finally they’d caught Suga and Asahi with a double dose of mistlebro (“You’re under the mistlebro.” Tanaka snickered. “There’s no escape from the broness of the mistlebro.” Laughed Noya, his eyes gleaming with glee.)

That was when Daichi had walked into the room.

Daichi looked between bewildered Suga and nervous Asahi and he’d immediately looked towards Tanaka and Noya. His face had changed. Grown darker. His eyes had narrowed. His eyebrows seemed to thicken. An aura of ‘you just messed with the wrong guy’ surrounded him and as he took a step closer, he smiled. _  
_

And then he pounced.

Grabbing both Tanaka and Noya by the collar of their shirts he draged them forwards and glared at them, before casting over a grin towards Suga. 

"You thought would be funny, did you?" He asked, now strangely alm.

"Haha…ha…"

"You thought that I wouldn’t find out?"

"We weren’t actually going to make them  _kiss,_ Daichi -“

"Yeah! It’s a way of showing your broship!"

"Yeah! Mistlebro - ow ow ow!"

Daichi cuffed them both sharply and glowered down at them.

"Hey, hey! It’s Christmas. Leave them alone, Daichi." Suga trotted over to his taller boyfriend and threw an arm around the other man’s shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek and gently ruffling the college-student’s hair. Once they’d been released, Tanaka could only stand there, watching Daichi with suspicion, while Noya feigned a faint into Asahi’s arms and had the taller man carry him carefully into the living room.

After Suga had sashayed away into the kitchen, there was a faint cry of:

"IT WAS MISTLEBRO, DAICHI, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! IT’S MISTLEBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**~~~**

"What a night." Kenma sighed, as they advanced up the stands to their house, hand-in-hand. "Mistlebro? Twister is forbidden? Overprotective Daichi? Tobio singing?" A soft laugh exited Kenma’s mouth. "Call me crazy, Sho, but I think…that wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be." 

"Hey," Hinata whispered, suddenly looking like he was about to burst out laughing. 

"Sho?" Kenma’s eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, before he looked up and spotted the mistletoe suspended perfectly above them, carefully nailed to the wood (so  _that_ was what Hinata had been doing the previous day). 

"At least it’s not mistlebro, this time." The two shared a smile before they wrapped their arms around each other, with Kenma’s hands gently curled around Hinata’s waist and Hinata’s hands resting on his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

"Can I -"

"Kenma - can I kiss  _you?_ ”

Kenma seemed startled for a moment, before he gave Hinata one of his rare smiles that was the closest thing he had to a grin. Slowly, he nodded. Leaning up onto his tiptoes, Hinata pressed his lips against the ace’s and thought back to the time he’d first seen Kenma. He smiled against the other’s lips, remembering the renewed motivation and excitement he’d felt after practicing with Kenma. Pulling back only slightly so that their faces with inches apart, Kenma gently rested his forehead again Hinata’s, closing his eyes and pulling Hinata closer to him. 

"Sho?"

"Yeah, Kenma?"

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this somewhat-crazy Christmas fic! Kudos and comments/constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this (:


End file.
